


The Circle of Life

by storyhaus



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Depressed Jack, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Gen, Heavy Angst, Suicidal Jack, Worried Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), worried matty webber, worried riley davis, worried wilt bozer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 19:49:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16793602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyhaus/pseuds/storyhaus
Summary: My take on how Jack might leave.Takes place two months after his career ending injury.





	The Circle of Life

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to write something to send Jack off my way. This may be a somewhat longish story but I need to get it down. Usually I won't post anything until the entire story is written and or typed up but I just started this, I am writing Chapter 2 after I post this.
> 
> I love George and I love Jack and I refuse to give him up, even if he's away from Mac and co. for a time.

The Circle of Life

Prologue

Jack maneuvered himself from the drivers seat of the handicapped accessible van Phoenix had provided him into his wheelchair.  
Mac had rigged the van doors to lower acting like a ramp when Jack pressed the remote.  
Jack rolled down the door ramp not returning it to it's original position or lock the van up, he wasn't sticking around long so why bother?  
He made his way over the green grass past other people's beloved family members to his father's grave where he opened the first beer in the six pack sitting on his lap.  
After finishing it he looked at his father's headstone.  
"It's me Pop." He said softly and opened another beer, drinking half before speaking again, "Look at me. Useless legs. Can't do my job anymore. Can't protect Mac." He muttered and finished the beer tossing the two empties on the ground and starting on the third. "What good am I? Just a waste of space is all!" He sneered guzzling the third beer then a fourth. "I'm tired of putting on the 'I'm okay' face for them all!" He raged and drank the fourth beer down and opened the fifth, finishing it and popping the tab on the sixth, spilling half all over him but not caring as he guzzled it down too.  
Jack unsteadily pushed himself up and shoved off the chair landing on his side in the grass, he rolled over and stared up at the cloudless sky and smiled.  
"Sure is a pretty day to die Pop." He slurred and pulled the gun out removing the safety and putting the muzzle into his mouth.


End file.
